Untitled
by The Freaky Writer
Summary: HollandTalho OCOC. 2 new characters come abord Gekkostate. Who are they? Where are they from? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Makeout and 2 New Brats

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Eureka Seven or any of its characters...Damn if i did, Those 5 kids would be DEAD! Dewey would be in hell, There would be MORE Talho/Holland romance/scenes, and I WOULD BE IN THE SERIES!

Its an average day in Gekkostate and Talho woke up to see that Holland was still asleep with his arm around her waist, he was in a deep sleep and she could tell because he was kinda snoring, she tries to get up but he had a strong grip around her waist and she couldn't budge and she had to pry herself from him to get up.

Talho's POV

"Geez," I said to myself as i got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and i was a mess, my hair was disheveled, and so was my shirt, i mean Hollands shirt because we had a great night last night...a heh heh...

FLASHBACK!

_"Holland, what do you want?" i asked as i stepped into the room and as the door shut...it automatically locked. He looked at me with eyes that could easily blurt out 'I want you'. He proceeded towards me slowly and stopped when our noses were touching, he said nothing and cupped my cheek then he kissed me with passion, it was Incredible, his tongue went to my lower lip asking for access, i let him in and mine and his tongue battled for dominance, we finished the kiss and he start taking off his clothes except his boxers, and i started taking off mine except for my bra and panties. He looked at me and I looked at him. He scooped me off my feet and carried me bridal style to the bed. He put me on the bed and he started kissing every inch of me, every inch that nothing was left untouched by his lips. I moaned when he licked at one of my many sensitive spot. He looked up at me with lustful eyes, full of passion and desire. "May I?" he asked me and I nodded._

END OF FLASHBACK!

I realized something...that Holland was behind me with his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder "G'morning...Talho" he said huskily and nibbling on my ear. I tried not stifle a moan but...it didn't work and i moaned loudly. This got him excited.

"You just made me want you even more..." Holland said with lust

"Holland, you can't keep your hands off me, remember what happened last night?"

FLASHBACK!

_Boy did it get hot and sweaty...Holland started going faster and i moaned LOUD!, "FUCK!" Holland yelled and spilled his seed into me. We heard a banging on the door._

_"HOLLAND!, ARE YOU OK!?" Moondoggie yelled._

_"We're fine.." Holland said._

END OF FLASHBACK!

Holland sighed and let go of me "Fine, we can do it another time.." he grunted and went back into the room, I'm just lazy so i make my hair into a ponytail but i take a clippe (A/N: I don't know what there called, I'm a GUY!) and put the ponytail against my head and clipped it. I went back into the room and put on a blue t-shirt that said 'Don't Quit Your Day Job' and some black khaki pants. Holland looked at me.

"You look different..." He said

"Is it THAT obvious?" I said with a sarcastic tone

"Talho..."

"Look Holland, I'm going to the Cafeteria to get something to eat, I heard the new kid (A/N: Its NOT Renton...xD) is a good chef and so is the new girl."

"The new brats?" He asked with Curiosity

"Yea, the Boy is a Thurston and the girl is Anemone's sister but not chaotic" i said.

"THURSTON?! I though Renton and Diane we're the only ones left!?" Holland exclaimed

"He's the older brother to Renton and the younger brother of Diane."

"Diane never mentioned him..."

FLASHBACK!

_"Diane, are you home?" Holland yelled threw the Thurston Household. Holland continued to look around the house to see Renton asleep in his crib, Holland smiles at the sight and he continues exploring. He smelled something...the smell of Gourmet (sp?) cooking _

_"Diane? are you in there?"_

_"Sorry she isn't here at the moment..." the boy said_

_"Who are you? and what are you doing here in Diane's house!" Holland said as he took out his automatic pistol and pointed it at the boy_

_"I'm Dylan Thurston, Diane's younger brother by a year."_

END OF FLASH BACK!

"Lets go meet them Holland." Talho said as she walked out of the room

"Right." Holland said as he caught up with Talho.

End of Chapter 1

TO BE CONTINUED!

Alright peeps this my 2nd Fanfic, I might not be continuing 'Just Like Konoha' for awhile, i need some new IDEA'S i have MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE REVIEW, flames are accepted, gimme some tip to make my fics better, IF you Review I'll give you COOKIES! CHOCO CHOCO CHIP!.

JA NE!

The Dumb Writer


	2. Chapter 2:A Punch and a Supressed Memory

OK People I'M BACK! And with CHAPTER 2 of 'UNTITLED'! Please help me with a title for this story I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! TFW

Disclaimer: How many times do i have to do this?? I do not own Eureka Seven or any of its characters Geez, they should ban these things ;)

Holland and Talho arrive at the cafeteria to see the two new recruits of Gekkostate, a boy with brown-black hair, and a girl with bright pink hair that reaches to her waist.

"So, your the two new recruits hm?" Talho asked with a cocky attitude

The boy turns around and looks at Talho and Holland, Hollands eyes widen at the sight of the boy when he turned around, he looked EXACTLY like Diane

"What is your name boy?" Talho asked.

"...Dylan" he told in a whisper

"Sorry what was that?!" she said in an annoyed tone with her hand on her ear to act like she was a old women with hearing problems.

"Dylan." he said

"Thats better."Talho said with her hands on her hips.

"And whats yours?" Holland said looking at the Girl.

"My names Ane." Ane chirped.

Holland walked up to Dylan and looked at his face, he looked so much like Diane.

"So, what are you making Dylan?" Holland asked in a boring tone

"Sukiyaki" he said.

"What the fuck is Sukiyaki?" Holland is starting to get pissed off for no reason

"Sukiyaki, is a savory stew of vegetables and beef cooked in a large nabe and dipped in a bowl of beaten raw egg. The vegetables usually used are green onion, shiitake mushrooms and chrysanthemum leaves. Also added are tofu and gelatinous noodles and the ingredients are cooked in a sauce made of soy sauce, sugar and sweet cooking sake." Dylan said with a normal tone

"You think your so smart, Your such a FUCKING SMART ASS!!" Holland yells at him and Punches him hard in the face, The boy get sent smacking into the counter top, Ane looks at Holland with shock.

"Why did you do that!?" Ane shrieks with some tears welling up. Holland looks at her for a second and

the image of Eureka appears in her place but the image disappears back to Ane. Holland is breathing hard and is still pissed off at Dylan, but Holland retreats into the hallway. Talho looks at the two, closes her eyes and walks into the Hallway.

"Are you alright Dylan?" Ane asks him

"Yea, just a scratch..." He says weakly

Ane looks at him with some dried tears and looks at the place Holland hit him, she leans down and kisses his cheek, Dylan tries to hide his blush but fails and Ane giggles a little.

"Your bad at hiding stuff Dylan..." she says

"Well, stop calling me that." Dylan says tiredly "And, I'm going to go to bed cause I'm tired." he said

Dylan stood up and walked to the door, Ane just stood there reviewing what just happened between him and her.

**Back With Holland and Talho**

"Holland, WHAT IN THE HELL WERE Y0U THINKING!??! Talho shrieked at him while putting her hand on her hips.

Holland just looked at her with a straight face and said nothing, He stood up and pinned Talho to the wall

"And your going to stop me?, What are you going to do about it?" he said looking straight into her eyes with a smile that could pierce your soul with a drop dead B00M! Talho said nothing as he watched him scoop her up, onto the bed and pinned her arms away from her and started kissing her roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth which, got her by surprise.

"Holland, what are you doing?" Talho finally said after he broke the kiss.

"Yea, what is it?" He said with a gruff and rough tone.

"Why did you hit the new kid?" She said

He just stared into her eyes and went off her, and sat at the edge of the bed looking at the floor and then,

he finally spoke to her.

"He reminds me of...Diane..." He said with some anger in his voice.

"Diane, your first love?" Talho said, then clinching her fists.

Holland froze up when he heard the words 'first love' and it brought up some memories from the past.

FLASHBACK!

_"DIANE!, GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAMN UNDERWEAR!" yelled Holland running after Diane, all in his naked glory took off with his orange with a Hawaiian flower on it in yellow._

_"N0T UNLESS Y0U GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" Diane shouted back as her burgundy hair flows in the wind and Holland running after Diane, Naked around the house. Then He finally caught her, in a T0TALLY AWKWARD position. Nose touching nose and 'private' parts touching._

_"Gotcha..." Holland whispered._

_"Its not over till you cry..." She threated_

END 0F FLASHBACK!

"That was the past Holland, just forget about it" Talho said giving him a back rub.

"Thanks...Talho" Holland said, sighing and falling asleep.

END 0F CHAPTER 2

T0 BE C0NTINUTED!

Well, Thats Chapter 2, Thanks to my Reviewers: Lindsey, Dumdum and KankurosBandGeek2010. THEY GET THE CH0C0 CH0C0 CHIP C00KIES! I W0N'T C0NTINUE UNTIL I GET **5** reviews 0K EAST EN0UGH??

remember i need **5** reviews! IF you review, Y0U GET C00KIES:D JA NE TFW (The Freaky Writer)


End file.
